1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to expansion joints for use in coupling conduits that are utilized in conveying gaseous fluids at high temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain conduit installations, it is often desirable to utilize a joint structure for coupling the conduits together whereby lateral or longitudinal movements of the conduits may be effectively accommodated by the joint. Such joints are typically known as expansion joints and absorb expansion and contraction movements when vibrations and other forces are imparted to the coupled conduits during fluid flow therethrough. Expansion joints have heretofore been proposed in many configurations, such as sheet metal bellows having one or more annular bulges, tubular sleeves and multilayered laminates of various insulating materials.
To be effective, an expansion joint must be capable of accommodating both longitudinal and lateral movements of the coupled conduits, including extreme vibrations and other irregular movements. Further, since an expansion joint is often utilized in high temperature applications, it is important that the joint be capable of maintaining its physical integrity in such environments. Moreover, it is also highly desirable that an expansion joint be capable of resisting the corrosive action of chemicals and providing effective sealing against leakage of gaseous fluids under all anticipated operating conditions.